


关不紧的门（三）

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: 貌似停在这儿会被打？





	关不紧的门（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 貌似停在这儿会被打？

我并不知道我做的决定是否正确。

缝隙里漏进的微光很稀薄，却足以让我看清楚正在发生的一切房间里的灯光既不亮，也不暗，像永恒的夕暮薄明。

男人抬起身下人已经被操得软烂无力的腿，把人翻折成各种角度，一遍一遍剥夺他无力承受的身体，最后的求饶呜咽被止息于口，变得赢弱不可闻，直至湮灭消失在无止尽的疯狂占有中。

“小白，不可以出声哦，否则...”

我心里咯噔了一下，哆哆嗦嗦凑上微开的缝眼去看，突地一下倒回原来的位置，双手捂着嘴拼命堵住要冲出口的尖叫。

手指严严实实封紧了嘴巴，连一口气都喘息不能。我惊恐又无助地望着黑黑的顶部，眼角的泪滑脱至指缝。

不能，千万不能出声。

怎么办？

我想着刚才发生的场景，绝望如潮水没到头顶，我闭上眼――

男人抬起头，狠狠鞭挞侵略着身下已然昏厥的人，一双猩红的眼微眯，直直看向我这方小小的衣柜，正好与我窥视的目光相撞，他似什么事都没发生地把眼睛移开，突然扬起一个笑，让我浑身发冷。

他轻轻地捂住白宇的嘴：“会被发现的。”

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

“宇哥，怎么办？”我咽了口唾沫，血液突突地往上涌，门把转开的声音步步逼近，我看向白宇，声音都有些颤抖。

“你先躲到衣柜里。”他沉声道。

“那你怎么――”

“先别管那么多！”他打断我的焦急询问，手比比一旁的衣柜，示意我躲进去。

已经没有那么多的时间给我思考，我最后看了一眼白宇，匆匆冲向衣柜，迅速把自己塞了进去。奇怪的是，这个衣柜居然空荡荡地能容下一个人的大小，我担忧白宇的安危，私心留了条缝好供我窥探，我的心剧烈跳动起来。

那个人要进来了。

门应声而开，伴着一阵纸料摩擦的窸窣声，那人应该是提了袋子回家，袋子里瓶瓶罐罐的东西碰得叮当作响，朱一龙拿出袋子里的食盒放在一边，坐在床头凝视着一直低着脑袋不看他的白宇，良久，他伸手轻轻抚上白宇的脸，抬起他的下巴让他看着自己，像是在哄闹脾气的小孩般，轻轻摩挲着白宇的唇瓣：

“小白，你先吃饭好不好？”

似诱哄猫儿的轻柔语气甜腻得我浑身起了层颗粒，借着隐约的光线，我依稀看的见朱一龙将东西置好了便俯身低头去吻白宇，白宇乖顺地点了点头，倚在他怀中任他亲，垂着的密密匝匝的眼睫乱抖，破碎的光自他的眼中摔落在地，整个人瘦弱得只剩小小一团，被朱一龙暗含了强硬意味地箍在怀中，拿了勺子一口一口吞咽着食物，嘴巴木然地咀嚼着，连汤汁从嘴角留下来都不自知，被朱一龙舔掉嘴角残留的汁水，眼里的光黯淡得让人心疼。

被朱一龙强按在怀里吃了饭之后，白宇呆呆地看着朱一从袋子里拿出了那一小瓶看不清楚是什么的药，他突然似受了什么刺激一样，浑身发抖得厉害，那对空洞迷茫的黑眸里闪过一丝惊惧和害怕，他的脚不住向后退去，想逃离开这药。他的唇失了血色，慌乱地冲朱一龙摇头，只会吐着两个破碎的字：

“不要...不要...”

“小白不想吃药？”

朱一龙瞥了一眼那药，随手扔了它在地上，他步步逼近白宇，白宇只能急剧向后退着，直到被逼到墙角，他已经退无可退，只能任男人的气息铺天盖地席卷上他，把他压在墙上无法反抗。朱一龙凑在白宇颈间深深吸了口气，陶醉般痴迷病态地舔了口白宇细白的脖颈，引得白宇倒吸了口凉气，头偏向一边，朱一龙不满地捏住他的下巴把他的脸掰向他，白宇眼角变得水红，从胸腔里发出一声含糊不清的呜咽，他哭了。

“哥哥...我求你了...我不想吃药...你放我走吧...”

那是什么药？我紧张地捏捏都是汗的衣服，什么药让他害怕成这样？

可牢牢把他压在身下的男人却置若罔闻，细细密密的吻落在他的嘴角上，他闭着眼一味承受着朱一龙病态的占有欲，身体却瑟瑟发抖着，我见过他身上不堪入目的青紫痕迹，也预料得到后面要发生的事情，这些温柔抚慰不过是假象罢了。白宇似受不住了闷哼了一声抵在朱一龙胸口，小小推拒了一下。

下一秒我清晰地看见朱一龙的眼睛瞬间变得阴鸷，不过他没有我想象中那样勃然大怒，反倒是露出了个温和的笑，他心疼地吻掉白宇眼角的泪，一遍遍摸着白宇僵硬的背部，像是安抚着受惊了的猫儿：

“小白不想吃，那哥哥就答应小白...”

白宇错愕地盯着朱一龙，他似乎还没反应过来，他刚想嗫嚅着问朱一龙，却被变本加厉扣后脑，堵住了口舌，朱一龙一点点将他口腔中仅余的空气剥夺干净，许久才放开他，幽深的眸子沉沉侵进他因缺氧而失神的眼底。

“但是……”

朱一龙满含心疼的抚慰顿了顿，声音骤然冷了下来，却依旧是哄弄孩子的蛊惑语气，似塞壬引着那迷途之人步步滑向深渊：

“哥哥没有看到小白的诚意，小白知道该怎么做……”

白宇犹豫了一下，咬了咬下唇，他抬起眼怯生生瞅了朱一龙一眼，眼中万分矛盾，他似乎在下很大的决心，而又抉择不能。

反倒是我，不知为何心中第六感警铃大作，慌乱自心底浮至喉口，我简直抑制不住自己冲出门去，带着白宇立刻逃离这个深渊：

千万...千万不能...不能答应他！

我心急如焚，脚却似灌了铅不能移动，我在畏惧，带着衣柜都微微晃动起来，我已无法可循，只能在心中暗暗祈祷着。

拉链拉开的声音刺得我耳膜作痛，我闭上眼，不去看那让我血脉贲张 却又痛苦不堪的场景。我捂住耳朵，可声音却无孔不入地钻进我耳中：

“唔...太大了...”

“嗯啊...咳...”

啜吮的咂咂水声伴着吞咽不能的呛咳昭示着现在正在发生的难以启齿的事，难耐急促的喘息在封闭的房间里被无线放大，这无异于是一种煎熬，而更令我心慌的是，我竟发现我的下腹竟也升起一团邪火，灼烧着我的神经。

热意爬上我的脸，异样的瘙痒在我心底挠动着，它鬼迷心窍地催促着我去做那偷窥之事，挣扎半晌，我终是捱不过瘾欲，慢慢地凑上那道细小的缝眼。

在看到的一瞬间，那种隐晦的欲望彻底在我腹下炸开，我呆滞地看着，理智被彻底吞没：

白宇跪在朱一龙腿间，双手扶着狰狞粗大的性器，两瓣软唇包住肥厚的龟头吞吐着，朱一龙抓着他柔软的头发粗暴地在他口中挺动抽送，用力时甚至还会将他向后拉出一个弧度，暴露出脆弱的脖颈，再重重深入他喉中，逼出他几声剧烈的呛咳。

泪水混着唾液自他下巴流下，不知被扣住脑袋被迫承受男人入侵了几回，白宇水汽朦胧的眸里全是泣意，却引不起朱一龙半点同情，身下抽插得越发凶狠，被擦得红肿水亮的唇快包不住男人的性器，朱一龙把那颗按在他腿间的脑袋逼得簌簌耸动，光裸脊背起伏若濒死蝴蝶，脆弱又优美。

男人闷哼一声，那物在白宇嘴中顶弄了最后几下，从白宇嘴中抽出，射出几股浓稠白浊，挂在白宇垂下的眼睫上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上摇摇欲坠。默默承受的人终于受不住了，趴在一旁干呕起来，断断续续地咳得眼眶边染上洇红水色，却又被朱一龙硬生生牵拉起细瘦胳膊，指腹抹了浊物糊得一脸稀薄精水，只能用一词来形容。

一塌糊涂。

这么作弄了可怜的人好几回，朱一龙才歇手，把着白宇细白又修长的手指玩着，饶有兴味地凑上那人绯红的耳尖，咬着他白嫩的耳垂含糊地蛊惑般问着已经麻木了的人：

“小白...你想出去对吗？”

我心底幽幽窜上股莫名其妙的不安感，一个声音在我心底尖声叫着，不要答应他！他是骗你的！

可是已经晚了，白宇的本来枯涸的的眸子里顿时翻涌起一种名叫希望的甘泉来，他似不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，紧张又期待地抓紧了手里被揉的皱巴巴的床单，渴盼地看向朱一龙，小心翼翼地问道：

“...真的可以...吗？”

朱一龙笑了，眼睛眯起一个弯弯的弧度，揉了揉白宇乱糟糟的头发，轻轻在他光洁的额头上印上一吻，眨着一双溺死人的温柔眼眸，眼里深情见不到底，低声轻柔地说：

“当然，哥哥不会骗小白的，小白要自己出去哦。”

说着，朱一龙伸手解开了白宇的手镣脚镣，可白宇却仍似浑身力气都流失了般软软地倒了下去，被朱一龙拦腰抱了满怀。

我似乎知道那是什么药了。

我原本坐直的了的身体若遭重击，没了骨头似的瘫了，泪水控制不住地横流，不忍地撇过头。

如果我猜的没错，那是前几个月报道的刚刚研发出来的能让人丧失力气的药。

更何况，这药有极强的副作用，能让人缓慢流失记忆，直至最后，连自己的姓名都不会记得。

朱一龙...你竟敢对白宇用这种药...

我气的浑身发抖，全身血液都似被冰冻了似的，手心里沁出密密的汗来，接下来朱一龙的动作让我又一次失魂落魄，连思考的能力都没有了。

朱一龙走到门边，缓缓打开了那扇门，屋外的阳光熹微，透着淡淡的乳白色，成了一道道光束洒进地板上，耀眼灿烂金光挥洒进白宇的眼睛里，我看见他的双眼在那一瞬间睁大，喃喃着些什么。

霎那间，白宇眼那底本只有一簇微弱火苗，现在已经雄雄燃烧起来，他急切地从喉中滚出重重的一声喘息，向前挪动着爬去。

我惊恐地捂住嘴，白宇，你回头看看朱一龙的表情，你不要去...

身上未着寸缕的人已经顾不得自己这副样子有多不堪和诱人，白宇喘着粗气渴盼地伸出手去够那抹虚幻得不真实的阳光，朱一龙似笑非笑地抱着臂站在他身后，巨大的阴影似要将白宇整个人都吞进憧憧黑影中，白宇每爬一点，他便向前走一步，像一个挥之不去的噩梦，久久盘桓。

只有我能看见朱一龙在白宇后面露出的贪婪和疯狂，我几乎在心里哀求着。

求求你了，白宇，你回头看看吧。

可一味向往着已经许久未触到温暖的人还未感知已经悄然降至身边的危险，仍然不懈地在地上四肢仆地，磨蹭着白嫩的肌肤向前爬着。

终于快到门边了，白宇露出一个许久都未出现过欣喜笑容，竟是比门外流光溢彩的阳光还要夺目三分，而就在他将那一握金色微凉抓在手里温存不过几秒，一只手便轻轻附在他腰上，轻轻松松一揽，白宇似意识到了什么，握着阳光的手一松，他不可置信地转过头。

“小白果然想离开哥哥，都是小白的错...”

喃喃自他身后传来，疯魔了的人陷入了自言自语。

握着白宇腰的手一紧，遽然急剧地往后，一把拖着白宇拉回了门里。

“不要――”

“啊！！！”

尖叫伴着轰然合上的门渐渐被吞噬，巨大的蜘蛛在暗中布好了虬结的蛛网，只待着它的猎物放弃最后的挣扎，再叼住垂死猎物的脖颈，向黑暗深处慢慢拖去...

TBC.


End file.
